Big Time Assassin
by Torilovesu
Summary: Four top Assassins of SHIELD are brought together to fight with the Top Four Assassins of the CIA together they become Bravo Alpha 7 will love bloom between the agents? Kendall/OC, James/OC, Carlos/OC, Logan/OC CO WRITING by Kitty loves Fred NOT A KAMES STORY DONT READ IF YOU THINK ITS KAMES!


The bright yellow paper shined with dark black words:

**!Attention All Agents!**

** All new agents must fill out the agreement **

** Forms in order to get their ID and Mission **

** Sheets.**

** Friday is a ceremony for the graduating agents**

** Who will be joining us at work two days before.**

The young girl stopped reading the flyer and shifted the heavy box that made her slim arms shake. The contents inside held only her most important stuff; Calendar, laptop, book, files, and some pictures. She blew her wavy blonde hair out of her face as she tried to open her office door without hands. The office door labeled 'Agent Juliet Fayetun.' "Need help, Juliet?" said a light calm voice which caused Juliet to jump. The box tipped over and everything fell out onto the floor. "Damn you to hell, Annabelle!" she yelled at her best friend, who played with her long red ponytail. Annabelle laughed and helped her with the contents. "You scare easily which is not my problem." Juliet rolled her dark brown eyes and sighed. She opened the office door, Placed the box on a leather brown chair, and turned to friend. Annabelle stood at one empty bookshelf that only held a photo of their graduation. "I remember this…like it was two years ago." Juliet gave her friend a 'are-you-retarted?' look and walked to her brown desk, "It was two years ago."

Both girls along with two other friends graduated two years ago with a rare high score. They were put into a high rank of work yet not too hard to kill them. Each girl has been given a medal that states what they were best at. Juliet had received the medal for 'Weapon Mistress' since she was able to use about every weapon. Annabelle had received the medal for 'Deadly Assassin, and hand-to-hand combat' since she was top of her class, and their bosses top agent.

Juliet looked at her red-headed friend to see that she was now looking through files. "We're getting interns today in about an hour." She dropped the file "They're the graduating class this Friday. I have to go find Camille, She's needing help to clean her office! Why did you bring a box to work?" Annabelle asked curiously peeked through the box, picking up a book titled 'To Hell And Back'. "I had to bring stuff. Books for the shelf, a calendar to keep me organized and pictures to decorate the office, the laptop and files are work I need to finish or I'm in trouble." Annabelle nodded and then quickly disappeared when she heard her name called. Juliet shut her door and turned on the radio starting to sing, as she set up the office.

**Why am i always hit on by the boys i never like**

**I can always see them coming from the left and from the right**

**I don't wanna be a priss**

**I'm just tryna be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the-**

**Ask me for my number Yeah,**

**You put me on the spot**

**You think that we should hook up**

**But i think that we should not**

**You had me at hello**

**Then you opened up your mouth**

**And that is when it started going south Oh!**

**Chorus:**

**Get your hands off my hips**

**Or i'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your starin at my**

**(hey)**

**Take a hint,Take a hint**

**No you cant Buy me a drink**

**Let me tell you what i think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint,Take a hint**

**T-Take a hint, Take a hint!**

**I guess you still don't get it**

**So lets take it from the top**

**You asked me what my sign is**

**I told you it was stop**

**And if I had a dime for every name you just dropped,**

**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht Oh!**

**Chorus:**

**Get your hands off my hips**

**Or i'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your starin at my**

**(hey)**

**Take a hint,Take a hint**

**No you cant buy me a drink**

**Let me tell you what i think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint,take a hint**

**T-Take a hint,Take a hint!**

**What about no don't you get**

**So go and tell your friends**

**I'm not really interested**

**It's about time that your leavin**

**Im'a count to three**

**Open my eyes and you'l be gone**

**(One) Get your hands off my-**

**(Two) Or i'll punch you in the-**

**(Three) Stop your starin at my-**

**(Hey!)**

**Take a hint take a hint**

**I am not your missing link**

**Let me tell you what i think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint take a hint**

**Take a hint take a hint**

**Whoa!**

The door opened and in walked in the boss. He watched her sing with his deep brown eyes.

**ANNABELLE**

Annabelle walked into Camille's office and stopped in shock. "What happened here?" She screamed as she surveyed the room. The room was in complete chaos: chairs were turned over, papers covered the gray carpet, and a frantic brunette sat on the floor. Her curly hair sticking up in random places and her back hunched over. Annabelle Slowly walked to her friend and place hand on the girls shoulder. "Camille?" Camille jumped to kick but Annabelle quickly stopped the attack. "Don't do that. I'm looking for a file I lost… its not here!" the brunette took a deep breath and sighed her brown eyes not frantic anymore. "Where did you leave the file?" questioned Annabelle but the girl just shrugged "I don't remember. Its due today after the ceremony so boss can check it…" she trailed off and began tearing the office again again. "Stop! Lets just clean your office because we only have thirty minutes before interns invade."

Camille smiled and grabbed an armful of papers, "Lets get busy!" Annabelle shook her head and began cleaning. Twenty minutes later, a blonde agent ran in with wide green eyes. And a smile. "Interns in ten minutes! Oh, Camille-" the brunette looked at the over excited girl "Here! You left these in my cubical earlier and possibly forgot to get them." She handed the brunette a large yellow envelope that, when opened had the files she was missing. Before Camille could say thank you, the blonde left the room. "Funny… I always thought you were the organized one." Camille swung at Annabelle and Annabelle dodged the punch. "Bye!" As soon as she left the Brunettes office, she ducked and a lamp flew past her head. "Nice try but you missed." Annabelle smirked as she snuck into her own office.


End file.
